


love you like me.

by LIGHTSJOON



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Attempt at Humor, College, Escort Service, M/M, Pengaton, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Smut-ish, chungha is more of an extra character, college party, dedicated to wjc who told me to post this, halloween party, have fun with this mess of a story, how did I even write this in an hour???, hyunggu is an escort, im terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON
Summary: changgu never realized he could get drunk off of the presence of another person.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	love you like me.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first attempt at a ptg fic!! I hope y'all enjoy!

“You’re going.”

Changgu glanced from his phone to where Yanan stood at the foot of the couch; he cocked an eyebrow in his direction, signaling that he was completely and utterly disinterested in his friend’s idea. 

Yanan frowned, “Dude, come on! I already picked out our costumes and everything.”

“If that’s your way of implying that we’re going to match, the answer is an even bigger no.”

Changgu glanced back at his phone long enough to open his messaging app before Yanan snatched the phone from his grasp.

“What the hell—”

“ _ You’re going _ ,” Yanan crossed his arms, “End of story.”

“Hwitaek has been throwing this party every single year since we were in middle school,” he stated plainly, “Aren’t you bored of it?”

His roommate heaved a dry laugh, “You won’t be bored when you see your costume.”

And before he could even protest, Yanan sprinted down the hall toward his room. 

They had been invited to, and religiously attending, Hwitaek’s annual Halloween bash for as long as he could remember. Each year he would attempt to get out of attending, either Yanan or Shinwon would manage to coerce him into tagging along. As the years continued to pass, instant regret ignited his nerves whenever they’d arrive; he always felt claustrophobic amongst the hundreds of people that would turn out for the party. He would cling to Yanan or Wooseok for the duration of their stay. 

There was never an established theme, or anything along those lines, for the party. It was a come-as-you-are or go-all-out sort of affair, and regardless of all the times he insisted on going in jeans and a simple tee, Yanan would somehow manage to find the time to go behind his back and throw together these intricate and elaborate costumes. 

Changgu groaned, pushing himself up into a seated position on the couch, “Can I have my phone back now?!”

At the same time, Yanan sprinted back into the room with two black garment bags in hand. 

_ Oh god.  _ He thought. 

The biggest shit eating grin draped Yanan’s features as they gazed at one another with conflicting feelings. Yanan seemed full of overwhelming excitement and pride, all while a sudden wave of anxiety threatened to overtake him instead. 

“Dude, I’m going to make you look hot as fuck.”

Changgu didn’t even know it was possible for Yanan to grin even further. 

Without a single care for whatever was in the bag, Yanan threw one to the side, and then proceeded to unzip the one that remained in his grasp. Changgu couldn’t help but stare skeptically at the brown-blue patterned long-coat that appeared between them. Beneath it was a thin white dress shirt and black ripped jeans. 

Yanan just stood there, excitedly waiting for  _ any _ sort of reaction. 

Changgu ran a hand through his freshly dyed black hair, “So are we going on a date or are we going to a Halloween party?”

Yanan rolled his eyes, opting to throw the phone at him, “This is your costume!”

He tilted his head from side to side, trying to piece together Yanan’s concept, but instead he came up empty handed. 

“Changgu, oh my god,” Yanan huffed, “You’re going to look like a whole prince in this.”

“So our concept is 1890’s European royalty?” 

One second Yanan was on one side of the coffee table, the next second he was wrestling him into the pillows. 

“Just try it on!” 

What should have taken him all of five minutes to change and display the entire outfit to the expectant Yanan, turned into a ten minute argument over the last minute addition of a lacy white choker. He’d caved once they hit the ten minute mark, allowing the younger to fix the clasp on the accessory. 

Changgu had to admit the costume Yanan had put together was some of the best quality clothing he’d ever worn. As a matter of fact, most of the clothes Yanan brought home seemed to be made of finery. 

“Where did you even find all of this?” Changgu wondered aloud, fingering the choker that seemed to fit a bit too snugly against his Adam’s apple. 

Yanan lounged comfortably between the plush pillows of their couch as he analyzed his masterpiece, “The jeans and shirt were thrifted, the jacket however is designer.”

Changgu choked on nothing but air at his friend’s passive response, “I’m sorry what?!”

“Did I stutter?”

“How the hell did you afford something designer?”

Yanan’s grin reformed, reaching his eyes. He reached deep into his pocket, pulling his wallet from it, and without any sort of hesitation pulled a credit card from it.

He studied it for a moment before he was stunned with the realization, “You have a black card?!” 

—

Changgu agreed to accompany Yanan to the Halloween party. 

That was until he found out his ex was going to be attending for the first time since they’d split a year and a half ago. 

“You’re overreacting,” Yanan stated flatly, turning down the music that lingered in the background.

“She cheated on me with one of my best friends,” Changgu retorted. 

There was a long pause, contemplation in his friend’s features, and with the click of his tongue he says, “Okay. Fair.  _ However _ , you should seize this opportunity to make her  _ think _ you’ve moved on.”

“I  _ have _ moved on—”

“Right,” Yanan scoffed. “Okay.  _ Now _ , I know this person who’s an escort, and—”

Changgu held up his hand, “Back pedal, how the hell do you know an escort?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Yanan casually waved his hand in his direction, “and sir, you are currently desperate.” 

He found the statement to be debatable, but he knew this conversation would be drawn out considerably if he hadn’t pushed the thought to the back of his mind. 

All he could do is sigh.

“If you show up with them, I swear she’ll be seething with jealousy.” 

There was an implicit promise in Yanan’s words, one that Changgu didn’t want to savor or dwell on for too long for the sake of his spiraling mental state. 

“What’s her name?” 

Yanan chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, “You see, it’s not a she. It’s a he.”

Changgu blinked, and then blinked again, his stare empty as he gazed at his friend.

“The escort is a guy.” 

Yanan simply nodded, even though there was no question. 

“The minute she sees you with a man, one of two possible reactions could result. Option A, she will be a jealous mess, or Option B, she’ll be embarrassed because she’ll have been the last woman you dated before dating a man.” 

Changgu almost couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Yanan’s mouth. Yet, what he couldn’t believe even more than that was the fact that his curiosity was at its peak. He was suddenly curious as to how she would react, how other people would react, and how he would feel. 

Maybe it was the closure that he would need to finally push past the lingering anger that settled in the pit of his stomach. 

Yanan must have seen the contemplation on his face, “Do you want his information?”

He didn’t even have time to answer, he couldn’t even get his mouth open before his phone pinged with Yanan’s ringtone. 

“Just know, he’s actually a really nice guy,” Yanan prefaced. “I’ve actually taken several classes with him.” 

“He goes to school with us?”

A nod.

“That would mean that people around campus know what he does.” 

Yanan shook his head, “He doesn’t advertise his services publicly. He’s selective. But since you’re my friend I’m sure he’d be willing to do it.”

Changgu opened the contact information, and frowned at the familiarity of the name. 

Kang Hyunggu. 

He’d heard the name before. Perhaps from Yanan himself. At this rate, he figured the chances were extremely likely.

“Do you have a photo of him?”

Yanan shook his head, “It’s a stipulation of his. No photos.” 

Changgu sighed, but Yanan had slapped him with the truth. He was desperate, and he’d promised that they’d go together. Plus, he didn’t want to feel like Yanan had wasted his money on the outfit he’d spent a significant amount of time putting together. 

His finger hovered over the phone number he’d been sent, staring at it for a long moment before taking a deep breath and making the call. 

—

Halloween had come much quicker than Changgu had expected. 

It had been two weeks since he’d made his decision to call Hyunggu and ask him this favor. And after two weeks, he still hadn’t seen a single photo of the man, and declined each of Yanan’s numerous offers to set them up with a time to meet before the party. Even Hyunggu had proposed meeting to go over any terms and or stipulations either of them might have, but Changgu couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Even though they’d been texting and calling one another nearly everyday since they’d been introduced, just the prospect of seeing Hyunggu in person made him nervous. He was terrified that he would take one look at him and back out of everything completely. It wasn’t that Hyunggu was an incredible person, rather it was his own nerves and unfamiliar growing interest that nearly prevented him from putting the words into action.

Yanan had described in nearly too much detail just how attractive Hyunggu was supposed to be. Some part of him wanted to quench the curiosity of Hyunggu’s current anonymous status, while the other part wanted it to be a secret forever. Yanan wasn’t necessarily one to lie, but Changgu couldn’t help but worry that he might have overhyped Hyunggu’s physique. It wasn’t until now that he’d realized that he didn’t want to feel disappointed. 

Now that he and Yanan were walking into the warehouse, where Hwitaek typically hosted all of his extravagant parties, Changgu suddenly wished he’d agreed to their offers to meet prior to the party. 

The warehouse was a mess of bodies, an overwhelming mixture of alcohol and sweat filling the air around them. He was pretty sure Yanan had said something to him, but the music was too loud for him to hear anything else.

Changgu turned to the younger, leaning in closer, “What did you say?!” 

Yanan got as close to his ear as he could, “I said, Chungha’s here.” 

He could feel the blank look on his face rapidly forming as his friend pulled away to observe him. Changgu couldn’t help but scan the room until his eyes were locked on his ex-girlfriend. She looked as every bit incredible as she did when he’d last seen her nearly two years ago. She looked exactly the same, save for the platinum blonde hair that now took the place of the natural raven black.

Changgu cleared his throat and turned to Yanan once again, “Do you see Hyunggu at all?”

Yanan took a quick look around the room, eyes darting in each and every direction, before they found his, “I don’t see him yet. Has he messaged you at all?”

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and sure enough, there were several messages from Hyunggu there waiting for him. 

_ The party is at eleven right? _

_ I’m changing now, and then I’ll head over to the address you sent me.  _

_ I’m here. _

His heart pounded against his chest until it ached. Changgu pulled on the material of his choker as it was suddenly too hot for his own comfort. He was about to consider responding, when his attention had been snagged by a single man, pushing and weaving his way through the many bodies that packed the warehouse. 

Even in the low red light, Changgu could make out the details of his costume. With a single hand in his pocket, he wore black from head to toe, which helped to highlight the beauty of his stark facial features. 

When their eyes met, Changgu knew. This was Hyunggu. This was the man Yanan had spent weeks describing; and was the same man he’d grown particularly fond of, despite the fact that this was their first time meeting. 

But he was also the same man he was paying to be here for the remainder of the night. 

The young man was now standing in front of them, sporting a smile that was entirely ambiguous. For a long moment, the two of them just looked at one another. Scanning. Assessing. 

A smirk spread across the escort’s face before he turned to Yanan and offered a quick side hug. When their brief reunion passed, Hyunggu took several steps closer, taking his hand in his, “Photos don’t do you justice at all, Yeo Changgu.”

Startled by both the complement and the sudden display of affection, he managed to catch himself before taking a step closer to Hyunggu. Now that they were this close to one another, Changgu could see the full details of the latter’s costume; his eyes lingering on the black mesh turtleneck he wore under a very expensive looking satin suit. 

His attention was pulled away from the grandeur of the costume when a finger nudged his chin higher to meet Hyunggu’s stare. 

“I’d say take a photo, but that’s not included in this particular agreement.”

If Changgu hadn’t been looking right at him, he might have not even heard a single word he’d said since he’d been speaking just below the volume of the music. 

Changgu caught a grin forming on Yanan’s face at their close proximity to one another, and there was nothing to keep him from rolling his eyes, “Are you fantasizing over there??” 

His friend scoffed, “Not me, but perhaps she is.” Yanan flicked his chin to the left to where Changgu hesitantly craned his neck to see Chungha staring back.

Before he could bring himself to look away, Hyunggu stepped forward, his chest pressed firmly against his back, and wrapped an arm around him from behind, lips pressed against the rim of his ear, “Let’s go show her what she’s missing.”

He let Hyunggu guide them into the mass sea of people as the beat of one song faded and slowed into a new one. It was seductive in every possible way; it was the type of song a person would lead someone else into bed with.

With a satisfying click of his heel against the waxy concrete, Hyunggu stopped, planting his feet firmly on the ground, he turned and pulled his face close enough so that they could hear one another. Changgu’s breath caught in his throat at their sudden proximity, which was neither comforting nor awkward. Rather, there was a question there. An unspoken tease that seemed to beg the question of who exactly was the teaser and who had fallen the victim. 

“Best piece of advice I could give you,” he stated plainly, yet knowingly, “Don’t think about anything. Just let whatever happens happen, because it won’t matter after tonight anyways. Let loose, as much as you possibly can. Don’t be afraid to be bold to get what you want. And something else…”

Changgu’s eyebrows creased in question.

“If your body reacts, it’s fine. It’s just a bodily reaction that we have no control over.” 

Changgu merely nodded, unsure how to respond. His mind lingered for a second too long, wondering if the latter half of the disclaimer was actually meant for him, or if it was intended to be a reminder for himself. 

Hyunggu studied his face, looking everywhere he possibly could as he lifted a hand to lightly play with his hair. It took no time at all for his eyes to flutter at the touch, desperately wanting to curse those fingers as they found their home at the base of his neck; Hyunggu’s thumb established a steady rhythm as he stroked the skin there, pulling him so close that people around them began to stare.

They were pushed together by the force of people around them, pressed together so tightly that they were forced between one another’s legs. 

Slowly and steadily, Hyunggu began to sway with the intoxicating sound of the music, pressing himself closer as he did so. As if it were as natural as breathing, Changgu found himself following his lead, allowing an arm to slip around Hyunggu’s waist, which somehow managed to draw him impossibly closer. 

Another smirk formed on his face as their eyes met over and over again. 

Perhaps it was the red lighting, or the music, or Hyunggu’s costume, or a mixture of all three, but Changgu suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything about him. He seemed too aware of the belt that cinched Hyunggu’s waist, the satin jacket that covered too much of everything he suddenly desired to see, and the lustful look that shadowed his eyes. Whether it was genuine or part of the rouse they promised to pose, he was unsure.

He hadn’t even had a drink, yet he felt dizzy, and it was in that moment he decided to give in, succumbing to the behavior he’d told himself he wouldn’t fall prey to. They danced against one another so agonizingly slow, almost as if they were daring each other to see who would be the one to up the ante. 

What surprised him the most was how good it  _ felt _ .

Despite the fact that it was hot as hell, a shiver climbed up his spine as Hyunggu brushed his fingers just slightly beneath the collar at the back of his shirt. Something like a satisfied smile spread across Hyunggu’s face at the surprise that lingered in his expression. 

Time seemed to fade into nothing as the music continued to pound and vibrate all around them; it began to become more and more difficult to keep track of the time that passed between songs, and it wasn’t until Changgu noticed the way sections of Hyunggu’s hair began to stick against his forehead that they were both slick with sweat. 

It was  _ too  _ hot. Changgu could barely breathe and the air seemed to only get thicker and thicker as more people continued to shuffle their way through the crowd. 

Almost reluctantly, he let go of Hyunggu, but only long enough to ditch the designer jacket that cost more than his life. As it landed on the floor with a soft thud, he knew that Yanan would never let him hear the end of it once the night was long gone. 

When he turned back, Hyunggu seemed to be lost in a trance, his eyes glued to the points of his shirt that had been unbuttoned to expose the toned muscles of his chest. Yet, it was him that appeared embarrassed of the fact that his mouth had gone desert dry from Hyunggu’s stare. 

From that point on, his body seemed to be out of his control. His fingers agnozied against the belt that cinched Hyunggu’s waist to perfection, and when it was loose and the coat draped open, Changgu’s eyes drifted to the exposed skin of Hyunggu’s midriff, which seemed to draw too much attention to just how well the low-rise satin pants fit below his waist. It was in a matter of seconds that the jacket was long gone, the only thing left for comfort was the long sleeved, mesh cropped turtleneck that had been hiding beneath it. 

The feeling of Hyunggu’s fingers tracing a line between the valley of his pectorals drew him closer, almost unaware of the free hand unbuttoning the remainder of his shirt. 

“I think now we’re on equal footing,” Hyunggu whispered against his skin. He pushed past the fabric and wrapped a hand around the curve of Changgu’s waistline; the seductive red light fading to purple, which only provided a shadow for the outline of the V that peaked through his ripped jeans. 

Changgu couldn't resist dipping his head back as Hyunggu lightly kneaded the muscle there. He gripped his shoulder, drawing them even closer than they had been before shucking off the extra layer of clothing. Once he straightened, he could feel his body react to Hyunggu’s hot breath on his neck. 

He was only slightly embarrassed as Hyunggu averted his eyes for a short moment, but it passed when he snaked an arm behind his neck, pulling their faces dangerously close. 

“Don’t look now,” Hyunggu said, running his fingers through the back of Changgu’s hair once again, “but blondie can’t seem to take her eyes off of you.” 

Changgu aimed to look in that same direction, when a hand reached up to cup the side of his face. Hyunggu’s eyes pouring into his own, “I said not to look. Not yet, at least.” 

“How does she look?” 

Hyunggu’s eyes darted back and forth between him and Chungha, who must have been closer to them than he originally thought, and offered an unreadable smile, “She looks slightly confused, but jealous all the same.” 

It wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear, but he realized he no longer cared. The lust in his body was swallowing him whole, burning him up to the point of near suffocation, as they exchanged heavy breaths with one another. 

Satisfied with his ex’s reaction, he opted to finally block her out for the remainder of the night. They were pelvis-to-pelvis, grinding against one another until his arm slipped around Hyunggu until they were also chest-to-chest. 

Changgu closed his eyes against the sensual violet lighting and let himself savor the adrenaline that flowed through his entire body. It was the feeling of Hyunggu’s hot breath against his lips that set him further down the fiery path he’d been walking. He slowly opened his eyes to find Hyunggu looking back, a silent invitation to play whatever card he had up his sleeve. 

His eyelashes brushed against Hyunggu’s cheek as their noses bumped against one another’s. 

Changgu swallowed, voice straining as he slowed his movements, “How much does it cost to kiss you?”

It wasn’t something they’d discussed in their many conversations prior to their meeting. It wasn’t something Changgu had even been remotely interested in...until now. 

Hyunggu pushed his hand further into Changgu’s shirt until it was caressing the small of his back, their faces so close that their lips would touch if someone brushed up against them the wrong way, “Depends on how good of a kisser you are.”

He was keenly aware of the various sets of eyes on them as they slowly stroke one another’s skin, but Hyunggu had told him to be as bold as he’d like, and he didn’t care about anyone else’s stare other than his. Didn’t care about what it might cost. 

He—perhaps, they—dared to inch closer, centimeter by centimeter, as their hands continued to ceaselessly roam. Hesitantly lifting a hand to Hyunggu’s face, his thumb grazed his partner’s bottom lip. An overpowering sense of satisfaction took over him as he watched the latter’s eyes flutter close at the contact. 

Hyunggu bit his lip, and swallowed so deeply that his Adam’s apple bobbed, “Changgu…” 

His name on Hyunggu’s lips might as well have cut him loose from his leash as he crushed his lips against his. The kiss was beyond words. Desperate and intoxicating, and neither of them seemed to care about who saw, about who  _ intended _ on watching. Without any sort of hesitation, Changgu planted his fingers in the roots of Hyunggu’s hair as if he were trying to level himself, to keep himself grounded despite his shaky legs. He pulled away for only a moment to come up for air, but it was a moment too long. Hyunggu grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back down just as quickly.

This wasn’t what Changgu had expected. It was the way Hyunggu matched his effort and fervor in every possible way, which triggered a kaleidoscope of desires that set his body aflame; and when he caught Hyunggu’s bottom lip with his teeth, a light moan ripping from the depths of his throat, Changgu could have ripped the mere piece of cloth from Hyuggu’s chest. 

He’d been craving attention like this for too long, had been craving something entirely much more intimate than this for much longer. 

His arms flexed against the way Hyunggu’s fingers lightly grasped the collar of his unbuttoned shirt. Changgu’s hand settled at his waist, guiding him in a terribly torturous rhythm against one another. 

Hyunggu placed both hands on either side of Changgu’s hips, locking him into place, before turning him away, only to grind up on him from behind. It was  _ then  _ that Changgu realized just how tightly wound he was, and not just him, but Hyunggu as well. The unmistakable bulge pressed against him was too hard to ignore. 

Eyes rolled back, he dipped his head back against his partner’s shoulder as he continued to openly tease him in front of everyone who cared to see them. A strained moan tugged at the back of his throat, threatening to push past his teeth. 

It came as a welcomed surprise when Hyunggu’s wicked fingers wrapped around his front, dipping ever so slightly into his waistband, but didn’t dare to go any further. Changgu wanted to guide that hand down, far down, until his fiery hands could wrap around him. But this was neither the time nor place, even though the atmosphere seemed nothing short of perfect. 

A shiver crawled up his spine when Hyunggu pressed his lips against his exposed neck, his mind lingering on the many things he’d want Hyunggu to do with that mouth. 

After briefly tugging at the edge of his ear with his teeth, Hyunggu lightly traced the spot with his lips, “You’re beautiful, Yeo Changgu.” 

Changgu turned to face the object of his rapidly growing desire, and with a brief but dark look between them, Hyunggu’s lips curved devilishly upward. The younger slipped a hand in his own, and leaving their jackets for the dust, slowly made their way through the crowd. 

—

The warehouse was much like a basement just below Hwitaek’s monstrous property. And Changgu let Hyunggu lead him through it as if he wasn’t here every other day. 

Hwitaek lived in this colossal house with several other guys, mostly those he’d met long ago at the dance studio where he attended classes. It’s how Changgu formally met Yanan, even though they’ve been going to school together for as long as he could remember, but it’s how he also began dancing. 

Hyunggu made a sharp turn into one of the spare bedrooms on the bottom floor. To Changgu’s genuine surprise, the room was empty, and whether Hyunggu knew this was a guest room or not was beyond him. 

Before he knew it, Hyunggu was pulling him in and locking the door. They eyed one another as if they were predators stalking their prey. Changgu’s mouth went dry at the way Hyunggu looped his fingers through his belt loops, pulling him from the door to the queen sized bed. 

He indulged in spreading his body across the plush comforters and pillows, the cool breeze of the air conditioner drying the sweat on his bare chest, as Hyunggu climbed up and straddled him on the bed. 

The well of his desire began to fill once more as he eyed the edge of Hyunggu’s waistband, his pants were cut so tantalizingly low he could barely breathe. 

Hyunggu edged his way closer until he was seated in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the elders neck and brought himself so close to his face that they could feel the heat of each other’s blush. 

“Just tell me you want me the way I want you,” Hyunggu whispered against his lips. 

Changgu smirked against his slightly swollen lips, “After tonight, no one else will be able to love you like me.”

A shaky sigh passed through Hyunggu at the same time a shiver ran up his spine. His hands roamed Changgu’s peaked chest until his fingers ached to push away the fabric of his shirt off of his shoulders. 

Changgu ran his fingernails across the length of Hyunggu’s spine before leaning back to admire his slender physique. He chuckled to himself as he fingered the edge of the turtleneck, “I hope this isn’t expensive.”

And before Hyunggu could answer, Changgu had ripped the fabric clean down the middle. 

“I think we are even footing now,” Changgu whispered, mimicking Hyunggu’s works from earlier, as he gazed at the wholly exposed skin. He wrapped a strong arm around Hyunggu’s waist and flipped him onto his back. He settled between the younger’s legs, putting slight pressure on the strain in his pants until he was dipping his head back into the pillows. 


End file.
